


How Blind Are They

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brand's POV on family manipulation</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Blind Are They

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



Amazing, isn't it, just how gullible the most paranoid members of family can be? Ahh, but it was a lovely moment to realize that their very wariness with each other could be so exploited.

And not a one of them truly expected me to be the one pulling the strings. Oh, Fiona suspected it well before the end, but Bleys had to be persuaded that I was capable of such.

It is, always, a pleasure to lure them in, make them dance to my tune. Even now, as I contact Martin again, I feel that surge of power with joy.


End file.
